


just vibing

by 10redplums



Series: planes campaign fic [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Frottage, Multi, Other, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10redplums/pseuds/10redplums
Summary: The study group has a fun time getting very little actual studying done.
Relationships: Open relationship - Relationship, Polycule - Relationship
Series: planes campaign fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044054
Kudos: 12
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	just vibing

**Author's Note:**

> the title is probably going to make this super dated but I couldn't resist the pun

At three-thirty, Joan’s sister Rose knocks on the door.

“You kids having fun?” she says. “I brought snacks.”

“Sam, please get it,” Traine says, from his position at the table. They glare at him but get up, dog-earing their page and capping their pen, and they take the tray from Rose with a smile.

“Is your leg bothering you?” she says, frowning at their limp but handing them the tray. “Honestly,” she says, pitched for the others in the room to hear, “a pack of strong boys like them and they make you get up and get it.”

“It’s fine,” they say, and she gives them a worried look but nods. “Thank you very much.”

“You’re very sweet,” she says, giving them a hesitant smile, and she leaves them to it.

There’s a pitcher, some glasses, and a plate of biscuits on the tray, and Sam wobbles a little as they head over to Traine. They put it down with a clack and a rattle, and he nods at them without looking up from his notes. 

Joan is on the couch. Luke is lying on his stomach on the floor. Both of them are doing their own schoolwork, Joan with his long hair tied up and Luke with many many doodles in the margins. Sam leaves Traine and goes back to the bed to sit beside Tobias, automatically throwing themself down and immediately regretting it, flipping onto their front with a hiss. They lie there, twitching, gasping, trying desperately not to move to aggravate their situation. Tobias pets their hair and they startle and then swear as the whole idiotic cycle starts over. Still, his large hand is warm on top of their head and it’s a little soothing.

There’s a soft click from Traine’s table, and then he hums and starts putting his current things away. He takes out another book. 

Sam collapses on the bed, jerking briefly before settling again, humming as Tobias pets their hair. Eventually, eventually they scrape together enough energy to pull themself up and tuck themself into his side. He wraps an arm around them and secures them against his bulk.

In the changed texture of the silence of the room it’s easy to hear the tick of Joan’s wall clock, the tap of Tobias’s pen on his notes and his quiet questions to Sam to help him with certain things, and the soft click, again, from Traine’s table.

Outlined by the silence, it’s easier now to hear the faint, muffled buzzing in the room. Sam makes a soft, choked noise as they point out where Tobias made a mistake but compliment his efforts. Traine looks up from the desk.

“Really, Sam, we’re trying to study here,” he says, and they show him their teeth before turning back to Tobias.

“Oh, ha, ha- _ ghk- _ ” He’s raising their eyebrow and they breathe hard, and they grin. “You’ll have to work around distractions in life, my high school math teacher said-” Traine does not put his eyebrow down, and instead turns the dial up a notch higher on the remote to the vibrator currently stuffed in Sam’s hole. “ _ AH- _ ”

“C’mon, Sam,” Joan says, throwing a pillow at them. “Tobias has an accounting test coming up!”

“He’s fuckin’ f-” Sam breathes hard through gritted teeth as the toy vibrates harder for a second and then gasps at the reprieve- “FINE, he’s FINE-” They give a sharp moan and hunch in on themself, clutching at Tobias- “I CHECKED HIS NOTES HE’S FINE-” they moan again, drawn out, and then collapse against Tobias, gasping and whimpering as the soft buzz turns into a harsh pulsing. Traine, abandoning the pretense of studying, turns to watch them and crosses his legs. Luke has already moved to take Joan’s place on the couch, pants open, and is rubbing himself slowly, eyes locked on Traine.

Tobias holds Sam as they shake through their orgasm and they clutch at him, panting. Joan joins them on the bed, grinning, and Tobias lets him into their space, and he presses his thigh between Sam’s legs.

“I bet you’re super wet in there, Sam,” he says. “Huuuge mess in your panties.”

“Hhhhhhhh  _ fuck  _ you,” Sam says, eloquently, and then shrieks as Joan pushes into their space to have them rut against his thigh and aggravates the toy further. “ _ KILL _ YOU-” Joan laughs and presses a conciliatory kiss to their exposed throat. They pull him closer, draping their arms over his shoulders, and he laughs again as they bite him.

“You’re so cute,” Joan says, nuzzling Sam’s throat and grinding his thigh against their crotch, feeling the pulses of the vibrator against his own leg. He feels when it throbs harder, hears them shriek and feels Tobias secure his grip on them, feels them shake apart again and keeps grinding against him and hears them whimper as- he reaches in to feel just how wet they are and they  _ wail _ , and- they’re soaked through and it’s adorable. Between him, Tobias, and the toy keeping them on their toes, they coax Sam into making a mess enough to see through their shorts.

When they’re too far gone to do anything but pant and moan through gritted teeth Joan gestures for Traine to turn it off, and he does. Tobias passes Sam to Joan to help take care of Luke; Luke grins at him, spreading his legs wider and waggling his eyebrows. 

Joan wipes his hand on his shirt and scoots to sit against the headboard, helping Sam sit between his legs and rest their head on his chest. They whimper again as he jostles them and he soothes them, murmuring softly and passing a hand over their hair. They get all the shaking out as he presses kisses to the top of their head, praising them for doing a good job and promising them anything they’d like when they’re ready. They cling to him, clutching at his shirt, rubbing their cheek against his chest. The afternoon goes on.


End file.
